What He Would Do
by FallenAngelSurei
Summary: There’s a new serial killer on the loose targeting women. But not just any women, women from the State Military. When a certain someone is targeted, how does it affect Roy? Besides him being her superior officer, of course. [HIATUS]


**Disclaimer: I don't own _FullMetal Alchemist_, blah blah blah…I'm sure everyone has heard this enough times. It gets annoying doesn't it? So this will be my only one. Oh yeah.**

**Kiaya: Kay. This is my first ever FMA fic…So I'm kind of worried (Especially with getting characters right), but I hope it all goes well. Plus I've had some stuff to work with from some other fanfics. Well…Let's get to it, ne?**

**Summary: There's a new serial killer on the loose targeting women. But not just any women; women from the State Military. When a certain someone is targeted, how does it affect Roy? Besides him being her superior officer, of course. **

**What He Would Do**

**Chapter One: The Death of Jane Malee**

_Footsteps could be heard, pounding on the ground of the wet and slippery cement. Gasping came from a young girl about the age of twenty-three or so as her chest heaved up and down, faster than it would have if she were calm and taking a nice stroll in the park. But that was not the case…Not at all. _

_Her navy military uniform was completely soaked through as was her auburn hair that was matted to the back of her uniform and pale-as-a-ghost cheeks and cheekbones. Her chocolate eyes were quavering with pure fear and terror and her breathing was raspy and dry, despite the wetness of the weather. _

_A man was chasing her; the reason she was in such a drastic position. He was gaining on her with ease and unlike her, he ran fine on the slippery pavement where she would occasionally slip some. He had red eyes the color of blood and a look of maniacal man-slaughter on his face. Atop his head sat jet black hair reaching the base of his neck and also plastered to his face. Stubble occupied his cheeks and chin and he wore simple clothing; Black pants with tears in them and a black shirt practically falling off his shoulders from being so thin._

_A few moments later he was only a few paces behind her and reached his long and slender arms out, reaching her without any extra reaching. His hands gently pressed against her right rib cage and then roughly pushed her hard towards the left, causing her to tumble into a dark alleyway._

_He stopped in front of the alleyway and looked at her quivering body, laying there in fetal position, dirt and trash clinging to her soaked-to-the-bone body. He slowly walked towards her, footsteps echoing and bouncing off the walls which had peeling paint plastered to them. He stood to the side of her and knelt down beside her, pulling something out of his pants pocket._

_It was a piece of paper with a name scribbled on it and a nail punched through the top of it. He cocked his head to the side a bit and sighed some, gently picking up the girl's hand. She squirmed at his touch and flailed as much as she could, trying to get away from him. She tried to scream but found she couldn't find her voice…at all. Plus it was 2:37 AM…Who would hear her at this hour, she wondered? _

_His grip on her wrist was tight and her flailing caused him no trouble of holding her hand completely still. He raised the piece of paper and turned her palm away from him, smirking some. The next thing he knew he lowered the nail down, and watched it tear through her pale skin and hear it tear through her blood and guts and bones before it poked out through the other side of her hand._

_Her eyes shot wide open and she found her voice again, screaming in agonizing pain. A scream that someone would tremble in fear even if they weren't there to watch…A scream beyond all screams. He smiled at this, a crazy, sick-minded, psycho smile that belonged only to a killer like him…_

_He flipped her over onto her back and slowly pulled a knife from his pocket, fingering the tip of it. He didn't seem concerned at all that she was still screaming and someone might possibly hear and come running. The screaming would soon stop anyway. In a flash, the knife ripped open the skin on her throat in one long and deep horizontal line. He trailed the knife light but still opening her flesh to the right and then the left, and then he chuckled a little._

_Her head fell limp like her body, as her eyes stared lifeless at the wall and her breathing ceased. He reached with his left hand to pull up her shirt right below her breasts and gazed at her smooth torso, smiling gleefully. Then he began to carve…Carve a symbol into her torso with the knife._

_The symbol just happened to be a transmutation circle. _

_He admired his handiwork for a while before he stood up and pocketed the bloodied knife and began to slowly walk away and down the street. He whistled innocently…As if nothing had ever happened._

"He struck again, Colonel," came an exasperated voice from one end of the telephone. "Killed a girl from Central. Name's Jane Malee. Maybe you knew her since you happen to be in Central as well? I only know her from other people," the voice said. The voice seemed to linger in the air, words dropping and disappearing at random times…_Central…killed…struck…_The words went into the Colonel's mind and lingered there for a moment, wondering what to do before finding it useless to stay there and evaporated. "Colonel? You there?" the voice now seemed questioned since the person on the other line had yet to answer.

Roy held the phone to his ear, gazing outside the window and past the drifting clouds which threatened to rain once more. Sun broke through and dotted various parts of the earth but the majority was shadowed by clouds…by murder. "I'm here," he muttered to his fellow military officer. "Where did it happen, Desan? I'll be there shortly," he said in a flat but conceived with some emotion tone. He wasn't happy that another female military soldier was killed, but he couldn't have stopped it last night…Could he? There was no use in making himself feel guilty, no use at all. It would only make the negative energy linger on him and his subordinates. He wasn't the type to cry either…He remembered crying not too long ago, though. It was at the funeral of his good friend, and now deceased yet higher ranked, Brigadier General Maes Hughes. It rained that day…But it hadn't rained since then.

The man on the other line, Desan as Roy called him, spoke up quickly. "The corner of Fifth and Watson, down in the alleyway, maybe a few meters," he said with some ease. His voice didn't seem happy, in fact it seemed angry, irritated in fact. He wasn't happy at all that this serial killer had gotten away with yet another murder. To make it worse, Jane had extra protection put on her since they knew she'd be the next victim…But it didn't help any. She was still taken away from the world. "I'm going there now…We can't let him get away with anything else," his voice trailed before he said his good-bye and hung up.

The ebony haired man heaved a distraught sigh and lowered the phone, hanging it up. His five subordinates watched him as he stood up and walked in front of his desk, hands behind his back in a formal manner. "The serial killer has struck again…So we need to go to where he has murdered a fellow officer. It's at the corner of Fifth and Watson, down in the alley way," he said, voice not showing its usual emotion. Not even pity or sympathy. To his subordinates, it was just a voice. They didn't move for a while and the Colonel didn't rush them, just watched, waiting.

His closet subordinate and Lieutenant searched his dark, deep eyes. The ones that held more mystery than any other pair of eyes that she had ever seen in her entire life. Again and again searching his eyes did nothing. It didn't answer any of her questions she dared not ask him; It didn't give her reassurance…It did nothing. And this time was no different.

She was the first to move, scooting her chair back a little and standing up, poised and determined. She moved swiftly towards her rifle, not saying anything. She did not grab her rifle, of course, she figured there was no need; She had pistols anyway. She just moved to make the awkward silence a little less awkward. There was no need to speak…Their thoughts lingered in the air of the office as if being spoken to everyone. They all understood what was going on and all followed the female's actions, getting up and preparing. Roy meanwhile stayed where he was, just watching them, watching them prepare for yet another long day.

One by one they returned to their desks, standing up straight and facing the Colonel, saluting him. He waved his hand, dismissing them to go to the crime scene. Three out of five of his subordinates left; Fuery, Breda, and Falman. Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc and Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye stayed in their positions, save for the fact that their arms had been lowered and were now hanging by their sides. He glanced to Havoc first, his eyes nodding to the blonde haired man and then did the same to Riza. He began to walk out of the room and the two followed him as they usually did whenever and wherever they went with him. They exited the room, shutting the door, and walked out into the hall, making their way to the exit and to a car.

Silence hung about the air as if threatening them. Havoc wondered exactly what the silence was threatening them with but couldn't seem to place his finger on it. To get his mind of these things that troubled him, he reached a hand into his right pocket and extracted a cigarette which was extracted from a cigarette box which had been in his pocket…obviously. He placed it in between his lips, lips squeezing the object harder than usual but not hard enough. He reached into his other pocket and pulled out a shiny, rectangular object and flipped open the top. With the object in his left hand, he moved his index finger to the top, made a motion, and there appeared flame. He brought it to the tip of the cigarette and lit it. Inhaling as he placed the object back to its original state, he figured that was the end of distraction. He exhaled.

All the while, Roy and Riza acted as if nothing had happened, no actions were made and no noise sounded. They just kept on walking. Until a certain someone had broke the silence.

"How is Black Hayate, Lieutenant?" Roy's suave voice said, reaching the female's ears which caught her by surprise in some sense. Out of all things to break the silence with, she wasn't expecting this. Though it was the Colonel after all; No one could expect anything with this man. His eyes focused ahead of him, not darting to Riza for even a split second. He didn't need to, though, knowing this girl long enough, he knew what her expressions would be or her reactions would be without having to look at her. That was their relationship after all. A silent one with a few words exchanged here and there and some gunshots dotting the i's of their few words with bullets.

She cleared her throat and covered up her puzzled-ness by putting on a clear and formal front. "Fine, sir," she wasn't exactly sure what to say and Havoc or Roy wasn't helping much to lead her on to say more. Havoc just walked beside her, cigarette between his lips, the lips gentler, and hands resting on the back of his head. Riza's eyes, unlike like Roy's, watched the back of his head as if something would occur if she had done that. Nothing, of course. She learned a long time ago that figuring things out about this man would be to watch and study his actions and occasionally comprehend small words he spoke and expanding them into confessions and answers to secrets. Despite having this knowledge she still did things that she knew would get her nowhere…Yet she still did them.

No one said anything after that little segment.

The sun caught them by surprise but only one out of three showed it. Havoc squinted and made a small grunting noise in the back of his throat. Riza and Roy took no notice. They made their down the steps and was once again shaded by a grey cloud blocking the sun from blinding them. There was an automobile at the edge of the sidewalk, untouched with no one in it. Since Roy and Riza were completely capable of getting in on their own Roy opened the back door and got in first, Riza following his example, shutting the door afterwards. Havoc meanwhile crossed the area to the driver's side, opening the door and climbing in and shutting the door as well. He stuck the key into the ignition and started up the car, clearing his throat in the meantime.

No words were exchanged.

He gripped the steering wheel and flashed his eyes in the rearview mirror, glimpsing the Colonel and Lieutenant. Silence. His cobalt orbs flashed back to the street and he stepped on the acceleration pedal and pressed down on it, driving away.

No words were exchanged during the entire drive.

It didn't make them any happier. All three of them knew all too well, whether it be in the car or while walking down a hallway together, they spoke to each other. But no words were spoken besides the asking of the condition of a dog…And that wasn't much and they knew it. Of course there was some darkness surrounding the air with various murders of female soldiers and of course that took its toll on them but still…It struck them as surprise. About seven minutes later Havoc stopped the car beside a sidewalk near the crime scene. They all got out of the car and made their way to see a gruesome scene…

There were other officials there talking amongst themselves and looking at the girl's poor fate. The three walked up and the man known as Desan immediately walked up to Roy and saluted him. Roy put his hand up as well before they both went into the at ease position, where they just stood casually. Desan gave Roy the basics like name, age, position in the military, time of death, etc. Desan was a man possibly only a few years older than Roy. His brunette hair was simple and clean cut, no bangs, each pushed to one side of his face. He needed a haircut, hair reaching the base of his neck. Hazel orbs peered out as he led Roy over to where Jane lay lifeless.

Roy noticed there was nothing new with the crime. Carved transmutation circle on the stomach, hand with the next victim's name on it, slit throat. It was something that Roy was beginning to become sick of. First off, it didn't please him that so many were dying and secondly, these sick ways to kill someone and torture them was almost too much. He exchanged few and brief words with some other officers. He looked at the girl, pity and sympathy finally sinking in. He turned around, face disgusted, but only in his eyes. His face was blank, emotionless.

A younger officer knelt down and removed the piece of paper and stood back up reading the name to himself. His eyes widened some and he looked up to Roy. "Er, Colonel, sir," he began, voice shaky and stuttering somewhat.

Roy didn't hear and went off to find Havoc and Riza who had found Breda, Falman, and Fuery.

The young officer with the paper lost the color in his face, grasping the paper tight. Various people saw the boy's face and leisurely walked over to him to see what was so wrong. He wouldn't answer their calls so the other officers took a look at the paper. The color, too, was lost in their face; they knew why he was spaced out. One swallowed and took the paper from the boy; he didn't protest. The man who now had the paper wandered away, paper clutched in his hand. This person happened to be close to another person in the military. He was wondering how to break it to the both of them. But he had to. Perhaps this might be the chance to catch this killer.

"How much longer if this going to last?" groaned a tired sounding and irritated Breda, as he leaned back against the wall that was stationed behind a crate he had been sitting on. Everyone else with him (Roy, Havoc, Riza, Fuery, and Falman) was standing around him in their own little group. "This guy _tells_ us his next victim…And he doesn't lie. Each victim on the paper is the next one to die. We know who's targeted next and they _still_ lose their life."

Silence lingered once more.

Falman was the one to speak next, "Whoever the next victim is…We should put even more protection on them. Maybe this will be our chance," he said to his friends, voice stern and very professional. All their eyes lingered on Falman now but before he or anyone else for that matter could speak again, they were interrupted. The man who had the paper now was the one who had done the interruption. He cleared his throat and saluted the Colonel.

The Colonel saluted back and then both went at ease. "What is it, Private?" he asked, lips not moving very much, but the words coming so clearly and smooth, anyone could interpret him. He eyed the man warily. There was something he was hesitating to say. "There's something you're afraid to say…Well, come on then, say it. You can't keep things from me once you've already addressed me."

The man swallowed hard and forced a nod. "Yes, well, we know who the next victim is…" he began but his voice trailed off.

"Well, who is it?" Roy asked, getting rather impatient with the Private.

"Er, you're not going to like who it is,"

"I don't like that anyone is being targeted by a serial killer. Just give me the name, Private." His voice was stern now, with a certain edgy tone to it.

"Our next victim is…"

The air was tense and everyone besides Roy fidgeted some and waited for the name. They didn't like standing on a cliff like this, between life and death, even if it wasn't their life on the line. All eyes were on the Private, waiting for his brain to tell him to open his mouth and speak and then for his muscles to contort and open his mouth and force words which happened to form a name out.

"Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye."

**Kiaya: Well, that's the end of my first chapter. Heh. I'm actually quite proud of this. Starting out I was nervous and figured I should leave it to better FMA authors out there but I gained confidence and wrote it, telling myself if I didn't get the characters dead on (Which is probably the first thing I strive for in a fan fiction) it's okay and there are other chances.**

**Also being a fan for the OT3 of HavocxRizaxRoy (Including HavocAi and HavocxRoy), I was thinking of making that have a play in this story but decided that I would stick to RoyAi for this one. There's always next time!**


End file.
